Someone Like Me
by Insanity0Rocks0My0Socks
Summary: The Titans get into a little trouble, but are helped by a strange girl. She has news for our fav green kid. What is it and why does she look like BB? OneShot, R&R. Slight BBRae


Sup everyone? This is like my first one shot, so have mercy, but if I am correct, only my second _actual_ story. In this story the people who had kidnapped BeastBoy when he was still little didn't die, BeastBoy just excaped and they were real awful to him. So well here goes for nothing:

Someone Like Me

It was an oridnary day in the life of a Titan. Starfire was cooking some alien food in the kitchen, Raven was meditating, Robin was lifting weights, and Cyborg was playing a game, yeah an ordinary da- "Hey! Where is BeastBoy?" Raven asked opening one eye. It wasn't like she didn't like not having peace and quiet, but it was a little too quiet, even for her liking. "I have no idea. Do you know Star?" "I do not know where our green friend is, maybe Robin does." So they went and asked Robin. "I don't know either. Hmmm well he will come out of where ever he is sooner or later." After a few more hours of BeastBoy free time, it started to scare the other Titans. "Maybe we should go and look for him." Robin sujestated(sp). "Considering his room he probably got lost somewhere in there." Raven said in her monotone voice, although the Titans thought they heard a bit of worry, sarcasim, and teasing. They checked all around, they checked his favorite hang out spots. They _even _checked out Meaty Meat. But the green wonder was nowhere to be found.

They were getting a lot more scared and worried for BB, but couldn't find him. Apon returning to the tower Raven went up to the roof and saw something that made her let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding. Because there on the roof, just sort of hanging around, was the green elf. He had his feet dangling off the roof and was leaning backwards. Raven didn't know how long he had been here, but she was glad she found him. _'Wait! Glad! I do not like BeastBoy! Do I?' _Raven asked her emotions. "Course ya do!" Love called back to her. "Yeah, duh, he is just so **fine**!" Lust replied and then Happy got into it, "Awwwww!" _'Ahhh shut up!' _"BeastBoy how long have you been up here?" "Hmm.. oh hey Rae. Not too long I don't think." He turned his head back to the view. Raven walked over and sat by him. The view was beautiful. The lake around the tower was reflecting the setting sun. "We were worried about you. We couldn't find you anywhere." Raven finally said turning to look at him. "Oh, sorry. I just needed to clear my head and I guess it took longer than I thought." At that moment the alarm went off and BB and Raven ran to the living room. "It is Billy Numerous, Gizmo, Mammoth, Privite Hive, and Bother Blood. How did they get out of their icey prison?" Robin asked as he looked over what was going on. "Dunno, but let's go!" Cyborg shouted. He jumped into the T-car, Robin on his motorcycle, while Starfire, Raven, and BB flew.

"Hurry up you fools!" Brother Blood shouted at them from his spot by the door. Not a smart idea. Because Raven used her powers and the doors flew off their hinges and they hit Brother Blood. "Ahh the Teen Titans, how are you?" He asked as he prepared to attack them. They fought for a while, but somehow the bad guys were winning. Apparently they learned a few new tricks. It didn't look to good for them. "Dannnnnngg! Where did you guys learn your new moves at?" BB asked as he was dangling from a few Billy Numerouses grip. Cyborg was in the clutches of Mammoth, Raven was stuck near Gizmo, Robin was held back by Privtie Hive, and more Billy Numerouses had Starfire. "I won't bother telling you because we are going to dispose of you right now." Brother Blood told them as he aimed his gun thingy (he got one, I am not for sure that he didn't already have one, but oh well) at BB. "Hehehe..." Then something interesting happened. Brother Blood went flying. He was throwen by some force that they didn't see. Then Mammoth went down dropping Cyborg in the process, the real Billy Numerous went down, so naturally (I think -.-') all his clones did too, so Starfire and BB were freed. And then Privite Hive got beaten over the head.

"Ummmm... what just happened?" BB asked as they just stood there looking really confused. "I'm what happened. Howdy, stranger." A voice called from behind them. The Titans turned around a gawked at the site. There not standing to far away was a girl who looked like BB. She had green hair that went to her waist, a little on the untidy side, she had emerald green skin and emerald green eyes. She, too, had pointy ears and a little fang that stuck out from her mouth. "What? Its like you've never seen a green girl before. Look at you friend beside you, or are you blind?" She asked them. "How- what... ummmmm...? Anyone elsed as confused as me?" BB asked.

They had taken the girl to the tower where she looked around at the things. "Nice pad." She commented. "Okay, now tell us where are you from and who are you?" Robin asked, "_And _why you look like BeastBoy?" The green girl looked surprised at the demand then her face looked a little like she was mad. "Well I'll tell you this, there are lots of people like you, stranger." They all looked surprised, even BB. "We live all around the world, in hiding." She got really serious as she spoke and wouldn't meet their eyes. "We live in fear and run from everyone. We live with other animals and try not to be seen." "So you can change into animals too?" Robin asked. "That's right, all of us can. You know the pure black cat that you see in the allyway, the one without a single white hair, even though it should. That's one of us. You know the little adorable vivid red puppy you see mossing around the town, that's another one. We are everywhere. If found by the wrong crowd..." She left her sentence hanging. She took a big breath and let it out and continued, "We are used." BeastBoy had been sitting on the couch, at this point his hand clinched the couches arm. He had a look of hatred on his face. "Yeah, we are all used. You too, huh stranger?" She looked up at that and looked straight at BB's eyes. "I know all about you. You were with _them _like I am now." BeastBoy looked even more mad now, if that is possible. The other's were left in the dark, all of them were confused. "I know because _they _talk about how they had a kid like me once and that he excaped." She quit looking at him and returned to looking at the floor. "I got away for now, but they will be looking for me." "Then why don't you stay here with us?" BB asked. She shook her head. "I don't want to intrude and besides I am going to live my life to my extent while I have the chance." She then lifted her head and her eyes had softened quite a bit. "Thanks for the offer though." She looked out at the lake and the setting sun getting lower. "I better get going, I have a lot to do before they find me. But listen here I am going to tell ya now that when they find me they aren't going to be too happy. I am mad and when I am mad, I am pretty scary." She had had her head back down and looked up again, and everyone and jumped a little. Her pupils had turned to slits and looked really scary. "Well, later stranger." And she left through the front doors. The other Titans looked at BB when she was gone, but BB got up and left.

a/n in this next part it will be in BB's POV and he will be thinking in _italics_ and what is going on will be in (parenthesis)

A Month Later

_It was been a month since then and we got a call that two goons in an apartment were killed. _(you see Robin talking to a officer, Cyborg bent down by two really bloody people, Starfire lifting up a few pieces of furniture, and Raven using her telekinesis to find anything. BeastBoy is leaning on a windowsill looking out)

_You hid your tracks so well that we couldn't figure out what happened, though everyone figured that it had been you. I have always wondered what happened to you after that. _(you see the green girl walking down the sidewalk)

_I hope that you are okay and that you have a good life ahead of you. _(you then see her eating a piece of pizza walking again on the sidewalk)

_I wish you the best of luck and hope that the next time we meet, if we do, that you are good and a good guy. I really don't want to see what you can do on the battlefieldsnicker. _(the girl is walking in the middle of the road going up a hill)

_Ya know we never did get to learn eachother's names. I really hope to see ya again. See ya later Green Girl _(the girl got to the top of the hill and looked down at the sleeping city. the sun is just rising. she takes one step to the right like she going to turn around. she stops and looks back at the city, turns around completely and runs over the hill)

A Year After That

(you see BeastBoy walking down the street humming a little to himself) _I never forgot about you and what you said, about how there are other's like me._

(he stops and looks down an allyway. he spots a dark pink rat. the rat spies him and winks, then runs into a hole) _Yeah, life as been a bit easier for me since then._

(he looks up a wall and you see a full grown pure black cat, not one white hair on it. the cat knoddes his head at BB and jumps over the wall) _I wonder still if we will see eachother._

(there is a vivid red puppy in a box laying there. BeastBoy was about to pet it, rethought, then put his hand out like he was going to shake the puppy's paw) "Hey there I am BeastBoy." (The puppy looked at him then put her paw on his hand and they shook.) "Do you like carrots?" (The puppy knodded. So BeastBoy gave her a carrot out of his pocket and got up.) "See ya later." (The puppy wagged her tail as BB walked off.)

_Yeah... sigh I thank you for giving me hope, that I am not the only one. Will we still meet eachother though?_ (BB ran into someones shoulder) "Oh sorry." (He looked straight into the eyes of beautiful emerald green. the person grins while a fang protrudes out) "Howdy, stranger."

That wasn't the exact ending I was hoping for, but I think I did a _pretty _good. what do you guys think? R&R pretty please.


End file.
